


Decorations

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: And I also confused myself with the real life time zones so..., F/F, Happy Halloween, I am now officially loopy from life, I confused myself with the time stamps in my own story so lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: "Besides, it's still Halloween season. We should do a Halloween bonsai for them instead.""Oh my god, you're right Otae! I completely forgot about Halloween!"





	Decorations

"Rimirin, Otae, should we do a Christmas bonsai for Saya and Arisa?" Kasumi suggested, gesturing to the bonsai trees Arisa had in her garden. Arisa and Saya went out to buy a list of food that Kasumi had requested, a ploy Kasumi had come up with in order to get the two girls out of Arisa's residence. "Look at all these plants!"

"U-Um… that's probably not a good idea…" Rimi glanced at the nearby pair of scissors, recalling an incident when Kasumi nearly killed one of Arisa's bonsai trees by cutting the wrong parts of the plant.

"Rimirin has a good point, this isn't a good idea." Tae nodded in agreement, a solemn look on her face. "Besides, it's still Halloween season. We should do a Halloween bonsai for them instead."

"Oh my god, you're right Otae! I completely forgot about Halloween!"

"T-That's not the problem here Kasumi-chan…!" By now, Rimi was panicking. She wasn't sure if Saya would appreciate the sentiment, but she was sure that Arisa would flip out and probably throw them all out of her basement. "Maybe we should just leave her bonsais alone?"

"Rimiriiiiiiin~ It's a good anniversary present for those two!"

"Kasumi, their anniversary's in mid-November though."

"You're right! Let's just make it a belated birthday present for Arisa!" Kasumi grinned, holding up black and orange-coloured paper and the same pair of scissors from before. "Let's decorate them!"

"... Can I cut out rabbit-shaped decorations?"

"Definitely!" Tae smiled gently, taking out her pencil case in preparation to sketch out rabbit outlines. Rimi trembled with worry, she didn't want to irk Arisa even more than they usually do. Kasumi and Tae went about creating decorations for the bonsai trees, with the former cutting out decorations in the outline of chocolate cornets. "Here you go Rimirin! I cut out some choco cornets for you to stick on!"

"S-Stick?" With every declaration that came out from Kasumi's mouth, it worried Rimi even more. "How are you going to stick the decorations on?"

"What are you talking about? Of course we're gonna use this!" Kasumi proudly held up a tube of super glue, oblivious to the worry on Rimi's face. "It even says that it uses plant-based materials!"

"Kasumi, should we stick the decorations on the leaves or on the brown part of the bonsai?" Tae asked, holding up her decorations and placing it on the leaves. "Hmm… maybe the leaves?"

"We should just stick it everywhere!"

"K-Kasumi-chan, no!"

* * *

"... What the fuck is this." Arisa held up one of her beloved bonsai trees, decorations stuck all over the plant. Saya gulped, trying her best to soothe her girlfriend. The last thing Poppin'Party wanted was for Arisa to unleash her rage on ensuring that Kasumi was beaten into a pulp. "Where the fuck is that bitch?! When I find you, I'm gonna beat you until you see more than stars!"

"Maybe _don't_ physically harm Kasumi?" Arisa glared at her girlfriend, her rage softening slightly. That was enough for Saya, at least Arisa showed signs of being placated. "... Arisa?"

"You're right, I shouldn't physically harm her."

"Oh thank god you ag-"

"I should either mentally or emotionally harm her! That's gonna hurt her even worse!" Saya sighed, she shouldn't have assumed that everything was fine just because Arisa _seemed_ like she was softening her stance. "Kasumi! Get your ass out here so that I can give you PTSD in a mental way!"

_'Welp, time to conduct Poppin'Party's first ever funeral.'_


End file.
